


How to Annoy Your Younger Brother Without Really Trying

by hebravelyranaway



Series: Infinity War and Ragnarok-inspired Drabbles [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Crack, Gen, Humor, Loki is so done with Thor’s nonsense, Loki is such a drama queen, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor is avoiding responsibility pretty hard here, Upset trickster gods at your own peril, but crack that probably actually happened knowing them, but then he is the Asgardian equivalent of a twenty-year-old college student, in this one at least, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebravelyranaway/pseuds/hebravelyranaway
Summary: In which Thor takes a course in speaking Groot in order to avoid learning things that he will actually have to know when he is king, and Loki is not happy that his oaf of a brother seems to think he can foist all his responsibilities onto him. Thor really should have remembered that you upset trickster gods at your own peril.Note: This fic was inspired by things we learned about the characters in Infinity War and Ragnarok, but does not contain any spoilers, and actually takes place about 100 years before the first Thor movie.





	How to Annoy Your Younger Brother Without Really Trying

” _Surely_ ,you jest.”

Loki’s smooth voice could be almost too pleasant for the venom that came out of him, sometimes. This time, however, it was his tone rather than the words themselves that told Thor that his brother was probably thinking of throttling him. He grinned. It wasn’t often that he could get under his brother’s skin so quickly, rather than the other way around. 

“There’s nothing wrong with learning Groot.”

Loki could only stare at him for a moment, looking pained. 

“...Father ordered you to take another language elective so that you could update your knowledge of languages that might actually be  _useful_ in diplomacy, you know, since you’re supposed to be  _king_ in a century or so, yet you’re using his directive to learn how to talk to...giant talking plants. The pettiness of this rebellion outstrips even your previous efforts, brother.” 

“Groot is a perfectly fine language!”

”When do you think you’ll even have the opportunity to  _talk_ to a Flora Colossus?”

”I’m sure there will be a time when knowing how will come in handy.” 

“If you ever find yourself in a situation where knowing how to speak Groot actually helps you in some way, I promise I will refrain from turning you into an animal for an entire year afterwards. In the meantime, since it seems that you plan to rely on me to translate everything for you when you become king...”

Thor didn’t register the danger he was in until there was a flash of green magic, and Loki was towering over him, looking like he had suddenly grown to be fifty feet tall. Quickly realizing which one of them had  _actually_ changed in size, Thor hopped at him, ribbiting angrily. He charged at Loki’s boot only to stun himself when his head collided with it, while his brother didn’t move an inch due to the impact. Thor shook himself off, backing up nervously. 

Loki put his hands on his hips and leaned down slightly in order to glare at him, looking much more intimidating than he did when Thor was his usual size. He  _hated_  how huge everything looked when Loki turned him into a frog. 

“I will _not_ be accompanying you as a translator every time you need to go somewhere because you couldn’t be bothered to update language skills you _actually need_ and you only speak Ancient Dwarvish! If you _really_ must stay in the Groot class, _do_ make sure to sign up for a useful language class, as well, because I doubt that Father will accept your excuses any more than I will.”

Apparently done with his dressing-down, Loki gave him one last dirty look, turned on his heel, and left, his green cape billowing dramatically behind him as he stormed off. The theatrical bastard. 

Thor sighed as well as he could while in the form of a frog, and despondently wondered how long it would take Loki to turn him back _this_ time. With how angry his brother seemed to be at him, he feared he would be stuck like this for quite a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, Loki is thinking, “I can’t believe this idiot is going to be my king someday,” for the entire duration of this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Thor, Odin, or anything recognizable from the movies. They belong to Marvel and Disney, and I’m not making any money off of this story. Also, the title is loosely inspired by “How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying”, though the story wasn’t inspired by anything in the actual play (that would be hard, as I haven’t seen it).


End file.
